


A garota da casa ao lado

by JaneDi



Series: A garota que não contava [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidlock, Romance, Teenlock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: Sherlock se muda para uma nova vizinhança longe de sua Londres e de seu irmão mais velho e está determinado a detestar tudo a sua volta. Ou assim ele pensa. AU KidLock/TeenLock/Sherlolly





	1. Zumbidos

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente queria evitar escrever mais uma fanfic sherlolly, mas simplesmente não dá! Então, aqui mais uma 0/ Dessa vez serão pequenos contos (é o que pretendo) em universo alternativo: Sherlock não é um detetive consultor (ainda), e todos os nossos personagens ainda estão na escola. Um pouco de fofura, romance e amizade. 
> 
> Ah, por enquanto a classificação é livre, mas ela pode mudar ;)

O sol era dolorosamente brilhante e vivo, havia uma brisa leve e fresca e mesmo alguns pássaros podiam ser ouvidos. Parecia ser um dia perfeito de verão para qualquer pessoa, exceto para Sherlock Holmes. Ele fez uma careta para o cenário aconchegante e convidativo de sua nova vizinhança.

Sua mãe o havia expulsado de casa há cerca de 30 minutos, argumentando que fazia três dias que eles haviam se mudado e o garoto ainda não tinha saído. Claro que isso era proposital, para mostrar o quanto desconfortável e chateado ele estava por ter que se mudar. Tudo era tão interiorano e monótono, parado em um mar de tédio. Seu irmão mais velho, Mycroft, tinha lhe dito que era para ele parar de ser tão bebê e entender que a mudança era necessária para o trabalho do pai. Sherlock não deu ouvidos, era fácil para o irmão dizer isso já que, com 17 anos, estaria passando um ano de intercâmbio na Austrália. Ele nunca iria admitir, mas Sherlock sentia algo que sua mãe iria classificar como saudade, mas na verdade era apenas que, com a saída do irmão, com quem ele iria passar seu tempo? Brincar e fazer experiências? Ele refletiu pesarosamente enquanto passava pelas ruas do seu bairro.

As casas eram praticamente iguais, mudavam apenas de cor na sacada e variações do tamanho. Todas tinham jardins bem cuidado na frente. Até as ruas eram elaboradamente da mesma largura e completamente pavimentadas. Era muito diferente de Londres, a movimentação das pessoas, carros, onde tudo era novo e antigo. Era como se a cada ruela, cada beco pudesse evocar uma sensação de mistério, pronto para ser explorada. Sherlock imaginava que a cidade era viva, um organismo como ele havia apreendido a partir das suas aulas de biologia, que pulsava e era única.

Respirando fundo, diante da sua triste sina, ele se dirigiu para algumas árvores que ele havia visto a partir do bosque próximo as casas. Considerando o clima do lugar (não tão frio quanto Londres, mas com umidade de ar maior) e a vegetação (árvores frondosas e férteis) ele tinha esperança de encontrar alguma distração produtiva. E estava certo.

Empoleirado em um dos galhos mais altos de uma velha árvore uma pequena colmeia crescia. Dando um pequeno sorriso com aquela vitória (finalmente algo para se distrair), visualizou o melhor ângulo para poder observar. Podia ir ficar bem abaixo da arvore e do galho com as abelhas ou podia se aproximar por cima.

“Elas estão aí há uma semana” uma voz melodiosa e suave falou por traz dele o que fez saltar levemente assustado.

A voz pertencia a uma garotinha. Mais nova que ele, vestindo um conjunto de saia e blusa floridos em um vermelho berrantes, manchados de lama e barro. O rosto, pontilhado por pequenas sardas, estava corado como se estivesse correndo e os cabelos, algo ente castanho e ruivo, estavam bagunçados, os fios soltos e rebeldes fugindo das duas tranças que cercavam seu rosto em formato de coração. O olhar era brilhante com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Tudo naquela garota gritava desastraste, e acima de tudo, o sorriso largo (faltando um dente de leite no canto esquerdo na parte superior) e brilhante dirigido a ele.

“Eu sei quanto tempo eles estão em cima” ele disse friamente dando as costas para a pequena intrusa. Claro que ele sabia. Era uma colmeia nova, ainda em formação, ele podia ver isso através dos sulcos da casca que ainda estavam sendo construído e de algumas abelhas que circundavam fervorosamente.

“Tinha uma outra aí também, mas o senhor Robbins tirou por que ele disse que podia machucar” ela continuou na sua voz infantil e alegre.

Idiota, Sherlock pensou, abelhas não machucam, ao menos se não forem incomodadas e vendo que aquele pequeno bosque estava distante das casas mais próximas, isso certamente era impossível. As abelhas eram essenciais para a polinização, destruir as poucas que ainda existiam era um ato de burrice. Ou seja, mais um motivo para ele odiar aquela vizinhança.

“Você é daquela casa branca não é?!” Ela continuou, “eu vi vocês se mudando, eu não sabia que tinha outra criança lá, nós vamos ser vizinhos, eu moro na casa da frente” ela prosseguiu alegre. Sherlock bufou tentando entender o porquê da menina continuar falando com ele, sendo que ele não deu nenhum sinal para que ela começasse a tagarelar.

“Eu sou Moll...” ela estendeu um braço magrelo para ele.

“Estou saindo” disse sem olha-la. Rudemente caminhou de volta para sua casa, para sua inteira frustração a pequena garota começou a segui-lo.

“Oh-sim, tudo bem então, só tome cuidado com o cachorro do sr. Weslley, ele se chama Barba Ruiva, ele se solta as vezes da coleira e fica farejando por aqui, ele parece ser grande e feroz, mas é um cachorro muito bom, estou procurando ele agora, eu me ofereci por que o sr. Weslley está com dor na coluna e quando e isso acontece ele mal consegue levantar, papai disse que é porque...” ela cortinou tagarelando em quanto tentava manter o passo junto de Sherlock, o que fazia ficar ainda mais chateado.

“agh!, dá para você parar de me seguir?” Ele se virou para ela, fazendo com que ela parasse abruptamente perto dele.

“Mas eu não estou te seguindo, estou te acompanhado para no caso do cachorro do sr. Weslley aparecer ele não pular em cima de você, estou protegendo você, é o que os amigos fazem” ela disse simplesmente. Sherlock só pode piscar em reposta.

A ideia daquela garotinha lhe “protegendo” era tão absurda que ele ficou meio segundo sem saber o que falar, além do mais ela o tinha chamado de amigo. AMIGO?!

“Eu não tenho amigos! ” Disse para ela de maneira clara para que entendesse.

A menina franziu a testa em confusão. E Sherlock pensou que finalmente ele poderia ir para casa em paz quando ela reabriu aquele sorriso alegre e luminoso que, ele decidiu ali mesmo, era o que mais irritava.

“Todo mundo tem amigos” disse brilhantemente como se fosse a coisa mais lógica e sábia do mundo e como se ele fosse um tonto por não pensar da mesma maneira.

“Eu não tenho amigos” ele devolveu com o rosto firmemente contraído. Será que a menina não ia desistir? Ele esperava que com essa ela ia dá a volta e sair correndo. Era sempre assim, as pessoas, crianças como ele, sempre corriam de medo de Sherlock. Era reconfortante.

No entanto, ao invés de se afastar como ele esperava, a menina inclinou levemente a cabeça para um lado, estreitando suavemente os olhos, a boca fechada em sinal de concentração e então disparou outro sorriso, mas dessa vez não era brilhante como os outros, esse era mais fino e plácido “não se preocupe, eu vou ser seu amigo” ela respondeu e seu tom era de pena. Aquela garota estava sentindo compaixão por Sherlock Holmes?! Como ela ousa?

Incapacitado por aquela situação inesperada, Sherlock continuou indo para casa sem olhar uma vez para traz, mesmo quando a garota gritou um “até mais” alegremente para ele.

“Sherlock!?” Era a voz de sua mãe lhe chamando. Algo como frustação e desgosto, ele notou, um tom de voz que ele estava acostumado. Ele se virou para ela, “sim, mamãe?”

“Eu mandei você ficar um pouco fora de casa e mal faz quarenta minutos” ela apontou para ele.

“a senhora não estabeleceu um tempo adequado, por isso já me dei por satisfeito” ele disse para ela seriamente.

“ótimo então” ela bufou em resposta. Largando uma caixa com livros que ela carregava pôs as mãos na cintura “já que você insiste em focar em casa mesmo em um dia tão lindo como esse, você arrumar as caixas do seu quarto mocinho e depois vai vir descer e terminar de arrumar a cozinha também”

Sherlock apertou os lábios com raiva, com os passos pesados subiu os 15 lances de escada até o segundo andar. A única coisa sobre seu quarto já montado era sua cama e seu guarda roupa, o resto era composto de caixas e caixas, boa parte ainda sendo de brinquedos que já não usava mais, livros e restos de experiências que fazia com Mycroft. Ele chutou uma das próximas. Odiava tudo naquele lugar. Londres era infinitamente melhor. Ele olhou pela janela do seu quarto. Logo percebeu a pequena casa azul do outro lado, havia um jardim bem cuidado e alguns brinquedos espalhados na grama verde e bem cortada.

Então ele a viu. A menina de tranças e alegre de antes. Sherlock fez uma careta para ela que carregava consigo (ou melhor, era carregada) por um labrador tão grande quanto ela, o Barba Ruiva. Por um momento, ela parou e olhou diretamente na direção da janela de Sherlock e ele foi rápido, abaixou-se para que ela não o visse.

Sherlock Holmes não tinha amigos. De modo algum.


	2. De médicos a piratas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só para contextualiza um pouco, gostaria de apontar que a história se passar a partir do início da década de noventa.

Era revoltante a forma que a menina da casa ao lado colou nele.

Por mais que Sherlock explicasse e explicasse (sério, ele estava pensando em fazer uma apresentação em PowerPoint para enfatizar o ponto) que ele não queria ser amigo dela, Molly não entendia.

Sim, esse era o nome da criatura abominável de olhos cor de chocolate, sardas, ainda com dentes de leite e cabelos castanhos que estava determinada a acabar com a paz de Sherlock.

Para seu horror eles estudavam no mesmo colégio. E ela insistia em o acompanhar indo e vindo de casa, sua bolsa cor de rosa trotando atrás daquele rabo de cavalo mal feito. Ele passou a acordar mais cedo (o que não era do seu feitio) para que não a encontrasse. Bom, ela também acordava bem cedo.

Ele também tentou andar mais rápido. Sua altura superior e pernas mais longas faria algum efeito em manter distância dela.

Mas a nanica tinha uma bicicleta. Era velha. Tinha uma cestinha de palha na frente. E era cor de rosa com amarelo.

“Se você quiser, posso te dar uma carona nela” ela disse sorrindo certa vez.

Sherlock piscou pasmo. Foram exatos três segundos para ele reagir. “eu não preciso de carona!” Respondeu com raiva, os punhos magrelos serrados ao corpo.

Molly pareceu compreender de uma forma totalmente errada e lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice, “era só que parece que você sempre está com tanta pressa, mas tudo bem, quando quiser carona é só dizer” e ela deu umas batidinhas no bagageiro para dá ênfase.

Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões, deu a volta e seguiu para casa. Mais uma vez, aquela garota era terrível.

E na proporção que Sherlock abominava o jeito alegre, fofo e animado da menina, seus pais a adoravam.

Primeiro por que a senhora Holmes, com dois filhos (um tanto peculiares), sempre sonhou em uma filha para si mesma para compartilhar coisas bobas como vestidos, frufrus, laços e bonecas. A mulher mais velha podia ser uma renomada pesquisadora em matemática aplicada e ter sido culpada dos seus genes a forma com que Mycroft e Sherlock aprenderam a gostar de ciências desde cedo. Mas ela se viu apaixonada pela menininha da casa ao lado.

“oh, então você ajuda seu pai a cuidar dos jardins?” a sra. Holmes disse naquela voz melodiosa que era usada apenas quando seus meninos estavam doentes e exigiam todo cuidado e carinho que apenas a maternidade podia proporcionar (mas era segredo, nenhum dos seus filhos admitiam que sua mãe passar vick vaporub, enquanto cantarolava uma musiquinha de ninar, era a melhor coisa de pegar um resfriado).

Molly acenou positivamente. Ela e seu pai tinham ido visitar os novos vizinhos e tinham sido os primeiros de uma série que se seguiu, um após o outro, de boas-vindas a família Holmes. Sherlock tinha sido ameaçado (“ou você descer e se comporte como uma criança educada ou eu retiro os seus livros por uma semana! ~~~a partir da sua mãe/ “filho, pelo amor de Deus, é apenas sentar no sofá e acenar nos momentos certos, se não sua mãe não vai nos deixar em paz”~~~a partir do seu pai), a comparecer a cada vez que que a campainha tocava.

“Minha menina sempre me ajuda, mas ela vai ser uma médica quando crescer! ” O homem, pai de Molly, disse com orgulho e depois de todos os “oh”, e “ah, que lindo” dos adultos, ela sorriu com prazer com a atenção recebida.

Que bobo! Sherlock pensou do seu canto distante, os braços cruzados em um claro protesto de toda aquela pataquada.

“Isso é muito bom! ” Sra. Holmes disse com prazer “considerando que o nosso menininho vive dizendo que quer ser um pirata! ”

Sherlock sentiu o rosto arder quando todos explodiram em gargalhadas.

Sua mãe tinha revelado isso! Claro que ele não queria ser ‘realmente’ um pirata. Céus, ele tinha nove anos. Sherlock sabia por todos os meios que piratas não mais existiam (ele havia sondado Mycroft a respeito), e só por quer ele gostava de histórias das incríveis e fantásticas aventuras de Capitão Gancho, Barba Negra, Ching Shih e claro, o Black Bart, não queria dizer que ele queria ser um pirata! Sua mãe vivia para o envergonhar!

“Isso parece ser um ótimo futuro rapaz” O pai de Molly quis ajudar após perceber as orelhas vermelhas de Sherlock, “os piratas são os melhores! ”

Sherlock deu de ombros para a piedade do homem, um gesto perigoso, já que ele era bem mais velho e sua mãe sempre dizia para ter todo o respeito do mundo com os mais idosos. O que era curioso, pois quando viu a menina de mãos dadas com o homem, a princípio imaginou que fosse seu avô. Mas não, era o pai dela.

Do pouco que viu, percebeu que se falasse ou perguntasse sobre uma possível “mamãe” de Molly, ele receberia um puxão de orelhas da sra. Holmes. Assim, como sua família apontava as vezes, era um assunto delicado. Então ficou calado, mas ele viu o que viu: Enquanto sua própria família tinha sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão mais velho, Molly só morava ela e o pai, que era jardineiro e cuidava da maioria dos jardins da vizinhança, e claro, sua mãe logo o contratou para que cuidasse dos de sua casa.

Ele não sabia o porquê, sra. Holmes não era uma mulher que se importava muito com isso (eles tinham vivido em Londres afinal de contas), mas assim que eles foram embora, sua mãe comentou que era preciso ajudar aqueles que são mais necessitados. De qualquer forma, ele não deu dois pensamentos, a menininha e o seu pai (que ganhou alguns pontos por gostar de piratas) não era problema seu.

Bom, até as aulas começarem e Molly insistir em o acompanhar de casa para a escola e ainda querer brincar com ele!

Sherlock não brincava mais, ele tinha nove anos!

“Sherlock!” ela disse uma tarde, gritando por seu nome enquanto segurava um pedaço triangular de papel, “olha só o que eu fiz! Um chapéu de pirata, vamos fingir que somos navegadores!”

Sherlock olhou para o objeto com pura aflição “essa coisa não pode ser um chapéu de pirata! ” ele cuspiu indignado. Tudo estava fora da proporção correta e sem nenhuma realidade, era apenas papel dobrado “se for para fazer um chapéu real, que seja pelo menos parecido” disse pegando a folha e fazendo os cortes necessários para que se transformasse em algo mais original.

Molly ficou ali quicando do lado como se Sherlock estivesse mesmo brincando com ela, nada mais errado! Qual era o problema dessa menina?


End file.
